OLD FRIENDS, NEW PROBLEMS
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: MINA FACES NEW PROBLEMS IN LIFE, ONES THAT ARE SOON TO CAUSE A WHOLE NEW ONE, ONE THAT IS DANGEROUS TO HERSELF AND OTHERS.
1. Chapter 1

Old friends, new problems

SONIC'S P.O.V.

I was outside admiring the warm summer day.

It had been a while since Robotnik last attacked, and people were just trying to relax as much as possible before he attacked again.

It felt good to finally have some time to relax.

But perhaps I spoke too soon, because Tails came running towards me screaming my name.

When he reached me, i noticed he was breathing hard.

"What is it Tails?"

He looked up at me with a face of horror and despair.

"It's...Mina." he whispered, trying to catch his breath.

I felt an intense wave of concern wash over me. But this wasn't the only time. I've always felt strange around her. I was always looking out for her, and in a way, she probably felt the same way, as she had wanted to spend every possible second with me.

I rushed to her house, running faster than necessary. But when I traced her house, all of our friends had gathered around outside of her house.

They were whispering an all had faces of terror and concern. Some were even crying.

"Sonic hurry!"

I turned just in one to see Amy grab my arm and start running inside, I followed.

Amy dragged ms into Mina's room where she sat in her bed curled up in a little ball, hiding her head I'm her lap.

I could hear her faint whimpering, and there was fear present in her voice. He sounded so scared, so...afraid. I was getting scared too.

I noticed that she was covered in blood. The crimson liquid stained not only her hair, her arms and legs, but the entire room. There was blood on the floor, the walls, the ceiling.

When I had walked in, the only hung I had been paying attention to was Mina.

Amy pulled on my arm and pointed to the ground in front of me.

On the ground in front of me lied Mina's mom, drowning in the pool of the dark, sorrowful fluid. Se was without question, dead.

I looked up at Mina. She was still curled up in a little ball, whimpering. There was a bit of sadness in her whimpers, but they were hidden by the fear.

I began slowly walking towards her. She needed someone to comfort her. She needed a friend now more than ever.

I sat with her on the bed, holding her tight. "Leave us." I whispered to Amy, who in turn, nodded and did just that.

"Mina?" I whispered. "Can you hear me?"

"Sonic?" she whimpered, lifting her head almost faster than I could run. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Listen, I'm sorry about your mom,"

"Sonic?" she whispered, fear present in her voice.

"Yes Mina?"

"I'm s…s…so scared, so l…l…lost and so cold." she whispered as she tightly gripped me with one hand.

When she said the word cold, I observed her and noticed a wound in her gut.

"Mina, your injured." I whispered to her, worriedly. But it was useless, she didn't hear me, she had already lost consciousness.

I quickly and gently picked her up and was about to race her to the hospital. I ran as fast as I could, but just when was not twenty feet from her house, I heard something explode behind me, and the next thing I knew, I was soaring threw the sky.

I knew Mina would not survive the fall with her current conditions, but I would, so I gripped her tightly and spun around; absorb the impact of the fall. I lied on the ground, unable to apply the once magnificent speed I could command to move.

My mind was fading black, I could feel myself slipping and I looked over at Mina, knowing that this could full well be the last time I saw her. That look on her face was reassuring though. She looked so innocent, so fragile, and so beautiful, that it was a shame she had to get caught up in all of this.

"why couldn't she have been born a normal girl? Why couldn't I have been born a normal guy, maybe then, we would be together, forever."

I whispered to myself as I finally faded away.

**WELL, FOR THOSE OF YOU EAGERLY AWAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY, THIS IS TO KEEP YOU OCCUPIED UNTIL I CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Old friends new problems  
>Chapter 2<p>

MINA P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, Everything around me was white.

"Where am I?" I groaned as I tried to sit up, only to be forced back down by an unimaginable pain that is beyond description.

"You're in the hospital." came a sweet, feminine voice.

I looked up and saw Nicole standing before me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well, okay I guess. But how did I get here?"

"After Robotnik's recent attack only hours ago, Tails found you and brought you in." She answered.

"Where's Sonic?"

"Sonic? Yes, he's been asking to see you whenever you woke up. Sonic, Tails you may come in now, she is awake." she said aloud.

Almost instantly, my two best friends came walking in.

Tails helped Sonic as he was struggling to move around.

My eyes followed the hedgehog as Tails helped him to the chair against the wall.

Sonic, being himself, refused any help to sit down. "Tails, I have no difficulty sitting, only walking."

"Okay, but call me when you are ready to leave." He said with a sigh, as he turned and left the room.

Sonic nodded and looked back over to me.

"Hey Mina, how you feeling?"

"Good, I guess. What happened?"

"Well, you passed out, I was going to rush you to the hospital, but Eggman could not have picked a better time to attack.

"An attack? Did we win."

"yes, but..."

"But what?"

"We had some...casualties..."

"Casualties, that's awful!"

"I know, and I could do nothing."

"What where were you?"

"I was sideswiped by an explosion, I took most of the explosion, and the impact from the fall was really strong, it did a number on my legs."

"He saved your life Mina." Nicole intervened.

"Hey, it's my Job."

"Well, you're really good at your job."

"not this time."

"How many casualties?"

"six."

"Well, that's not many but..." Mina was cut off before she could finish.

"Hundred." Sonic finished.

"Six hundred? No! Eggman will pay."

"Who were among the casualties?"

Sonic fell back in his chair, a face that told her she would not like the answer took form.

I felt such pain as he went through the list of our fallen friends. Some of them were really close friends, others were just civilians who had been caught up in the nonsense.

I began to cry as the list grew longer and longer.

My heart tore in half when I heard that among the causalities were Antoine D'coolette and Bunnie, who had sacrificed themselves to turn back the attack.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he had finished the list.

I was in tears and unsure of how much more I could take emotionally.

"Mina, just smile. I know its sad o lose the ones you love, but you can't do anything about it. The others would want us to remain strong."

I looked up at him, though I still hurt inside, I knew he was right, we had to stay strong. I stopped crying and wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're right Sonic, thank you."

He smiled and nodded. "Ill be back later, Nicole would like to run a diagnosis.

"Okay Sonic I guess I'll see ya." Mina finished her sentence with a quiet scream.

"Mina are you okay?"

"Me, yeah. I'm fine, nothing to worry about, it's just a headache."

"If you say so. I'll be back later okay? See ya then."

As soon as Sonic left Nicole ran her diagnostics.

"Are we through?"

"Yes."

"And what's your diagnosis?"

"Nothing more than a cut to your abdomen."

"How long will I be in here?"

"for about another three weeks."

"Well, that's not too bad."

"But full recovery will be about six to eight weeks."

I sighed and fell back in my bed, knowing it was about to be a long three weeks.

But everything dragged by and the only thing I could do was lie in my hospital bed and stay awake, tolerating the severe headaches that never left me.

The only good part about all the long days in the hospital were when Sonic was with me.

Although, I never told him how I felt, it had to wait. It would only push him further away if I did.

So for now, we were just friends, until the time came when I was given the perfect chance to tell him.

The days in the hospital were long and sleepless, ad each one seemed like an eternity. It was the same every day; I would wake up and the day would start out, slow, dull and boring. Then Nicole would come in and run some tests to see my progress, then Sonic would come in and everything would be great until he left, then it was dull and boring again, then I would fall asleep and when I woke up, the same thing would happen again.

But when the time came when I was finally able to leave, thugs got much better. Because I was in the hospital, I missed the funeral for our fallen friends. It hurt to know I was unable to attend their funeral.

But things were beginning to look up, aside from the headaches, everything was better.

I spent most of my first day out of the hospital with Sonic. I had so much fun. I wanted to ask if he wanted to hang out tomorrow.

Life was well again. But not perfect. The death of my mother and my friends had affected me greatly.


End file.
